


Supernatural rant

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just random things that come to mind about supernatural





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely my own opinion.

I really hate how people make it sound like dean choose to act like john's little soldier. I hate it because he only followed his orders because he always thought that john was doing out of love. Dean know John before the fire as a father that loved and cared for him and wouldn't do something that would hurt him so when the fire burned his house and his mom he looked directly to his father and thought that he would make everything better and take care of him. So when John started shaping and forming his mind not to question him he didn't cause in his mind he was still that father from before the fire so he just did it. I mean I am not saying John is all bad cause I mean he could have given up his kids to someone else but no he took them with him and took care of them in the way his mind let him. Well anyway back to dean so when john kept telling him take are of Sam he did and then Sam basically became his reason to live because John basically told him that Sam was more important to him and that makes meeee sooooo maddd. So as Sam grows up he lives Dean and John I wasn't surprised about living John thing but Dean fucking took care of him and everything not caring about himself not getting a childhood while Sam did. I mean remember when they went to John's storage space he had Sam's awards and all that but what about dean he had a shotgun A SHOTGUN is all that john saw important about dean WOWWW JOHN. Then Sam over here like what childhood did I have I hated being little while Dean over here gave up his entire childhood just for Sam and what thanks does he get nothing. All of this causes Dean to think he is not important Sam deserves to live more than he does and this leads to him drinking and Sam over here judging his drinking when the drinking is all his fault acting like he is such a higher person to Dean. Then Sam leaves Dean like 5 times because "Dean you don't love me enough" "Dean I wanted a childhood" "Dean I hate you" and "Dean you are the worst" I am likeee what you are the one that went with ruby not Dean and then when Dean leaves because Sam is mad at him again and Dean leaves with the car and going to sleep uncomfortable but Sam sleeping in a nice cozy bed just cause Dean let and angel posse him cause his the most important thing to him. So when Sam is like you like better or something I am like yea because he brought Sam back just for Dean cause Dean does every thing for him. Then we have Sam over here like you need to start learning about your mistakes while Sam makes every single mistake and what does he get Dean always fucking forgiving him and then he says that he can't forgive for things that don't really matter while he broke Dean's dying wish he choose a DEMON OVER HIM and dean forgives him. Then we have when Dean went to purgatory Sam went with some fucking lady instead of looking for a way to get Dean back while when he went to hell all that Dean did was look for a way to gethim out like whatttttt and then he like i am going to kill your vampire friend who helped escape purgatory while I was have the time of my life with a girl and that is whennnn I started to freaking hate him. I mean through out the first episodes I was on Sam's side but after this I was like nahhhhhhhh.


	2. supernatural rant part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be about bobby and castiel.  
> The next one is going to be about Mary and Sam.

So as I said Sam is an ungrateful little s***t and that John is ok but now I will start talking about the ONLY 2 people that actually didn't expect anything from Dean as the show went on. Those people are... BOBBY AND CASTIEL Bobby was the father that Dean never had he loved Dean and played ball with him and took care of him and you could tell that Dean was Bobby's favorite because he knew that John cared a lot more about Sam than Dean I mean you can tell by the way John made Dean take more care of Sam than him I mean he never said take care of yourself and Sam no he just said take care of Sam and never said thank you to Dean unlike Bobby.  
Bobby instead of teaching Dean to shoot he took him out to play ball out in the park and made him happy. I bet that Dean always got what he wanted from Bobby and Sam got everything he wanted from John and Dean I mean Dean sold his soul for Sam because he was nothing without Sam but Bobby got mad at him not because he sold his soul but because Dean thought of him self as a nothing. Both Bobby and Dean thought of each other as father and son I think that the childhood full of happiness was from Bobby because he was always care free there. Bobby also stabs himself as a demon for Dean. Now I am going to start with Cas beacuse we all know that he liked Dean the most you could tell that he always knew what to say to Dean but didn't know what to say to Sam beacuse they didn't have a good relationship. I mean Cas brought Sam back not for Sam but he brought him back for Dean. Dena and Cas always had a relationship that people dream about because you could tell that they loved each other cause Cas did everything to make him happy he fought with Dean because Dean was going to give up and become Michael but no Cas didn't like that because he knew that Dean would die and he gave everything up just for Dean. Also Cas always came running when Dean called but not when Sam called. Bobby and Castiel were always there for Dean even when Sam wasn't because they have seen or known what Dean's childhood was like because Bobby saw it up close but Cas saw it because he was an angel.


	3. supernatural rant part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Sam and Mary.

Ok you may not know this but I have been waiting for this on since forever because they are the ones that most hurt Dean. Ok so we will start with Mary the one that betrayed her own children and then made Sam betray Dean. She went to work with the British Men of Letters when they all agreed that they weren't oing to because they were huge dicksss remeber that cause I do and then she leaves to go "find herself" whatever the fuck that means she should have tried to learn more about her kids instead of being selfish she isn't the only one that missed them and when she came back she was like what does Sam think Sam this Sam that and i am like what about Dean who literally saw you get burned on the ceiling and then because of this his dad, your "husband" decided to ruin his childhood making dean have this self worty issues like what the fuck. Then you go and sleep with the fucking enemy not caring about what that would make people think and I am like what the fuck you found out that your husband died like 1month ago ok like John probably had more respect then you like did you see John fall in love or sleep with someone after she died no he fucking become obessed with your death ok and I bitch you literally just found out that your husband died 1 one month ago and you sleeping with someone else already like whatttt. I mean atleast John cared a little about his kids like when he would she them he would smile and hug them and you over here just playing words with friends anf fucking this murderer that almost killed your kids. Sam and Mary have so much in common that sometimes I think that Dean was adopted because he is actually a nice person. I mean Mary could've had the decentcy to like call her kids tell them I love you and no she goes with people that fucking brainwashed you almost made you lose your mind and inside of your mind you were with your kids not even caring what happened as hey grow up like bitch stop being the most fucking selfish person on the planet. Next we have the motherfucker who never blames himself but only Dean like he has no Fucking choice like his choices lead Dean to have to become possed and then when he is over here drinking demon blood he is calling Dean stupid and scared when al of this is because Sam is scared and like he is the one that makes the mad decisions and then blames Dean like bitch take responsibility over your fucking actions ok bitch and then he is like how many times do I have to say sorry for CHOOSING RUBY OVER HIM ok and then Dean is like I don't know yet when I would be like bitch we only work together we ain't family no more I fucking choose you all the time and when I needed you to trust me the most you don't but I have to ALWAYS fucking trust YOU like fuck you Sam. I just can not stand his bullcrap anymore more I don't care if people don't agree cause it is my fucking opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do one just talking about Charlie cause I think she was one of the best characters.  
> or should I just stop this story.


	4. supernatural rant part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just about ow Charlie deserved better.

Lets start with season 7 when she first came on the show this was when Charlie was happy and nothing happened then she gets involved with the Winchesters and Dick Roman but she survives with the help of the Winchesters this is when Sam was tolerable ok he was ok I didn't completely hate him. Then we see her next in the episodes with the medieval role playing thing and she wants to run away but she doesn't and instead she helps the Winchester and they defeat the person who brought the fairy fairyblocking Charlie. This is the episode where we see Charlie and Dean as siblings and we see them in a different form. The next episode we see her in is when see comes to see her mom and the find a rare type of djinn and we see Charlie talk like siblings when we first see them and when they are shopping and solving the case they hug each other and everything Charlie and Dean went shopping they talked about everything that has happened in his life and how these things affect bis life and his relationship with Sam and Charlie gives him good advice then they start fighting about what song they should listen to just like siblings do in the car then through out the episode Dean finds out about Charlie's mom and her real name and then helps her get over these things when he goes into her head and she cries on his shoulder then at the end they hug and Charlie says I love you and Dean just like Charlie says I know but you could tell through the episode that Dean and Charlie act like family throughout it all. The next time we see her is when she comes to have a sleepover with them and they are watching movies and then they find out about the power thing and we can see that Dean and Charlie are very close because he risks Sam having to have an angel inside of him for more time just for Charlie because they love each there as sibling. Then she goes to oz. The next time we see her she is cut I have personality but since Dean has the mark of cain he is violent and tries to fight hurting Charlie but he does and he thinks of himself as a monster then she says she is going to help him. Then the next time we see her she has this book that Dean is obsessed with and Sam instead of caring for Dean he says he destroyed it but he doesn't and keeps the book not caring about Dean at all. Dean just wants to keep everyone safe but Sam doesn't care. The next time we see her Sam has this brilliant idea to find a way to decode the book and guess what this is what causes Charlie to die and I completely understand why Dean was soo mad.


End file.
